Modern home computer networks may allow a household of users the flexibility to connect thereto using many different types of devices. In such environments, however, a trade-off may exist between network capability and content management. It may therefore be beneficial to provide a mechanism to enable the management of electronic content in the context of delivering and sharing content over a modern home network.